


The Pandemic Collection

by SereneSerendipity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AUs included, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSerendipity/pseuds/SereneSerendipity
Summary: A collection of short Supercorp oneshots. Mostly cute/fluff, occasionally something else. Nothing is edited!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara learns to make the perfect cup of coffee for Lena

Lena wakes to the smell of heavenly freshly roasted coffee. She flops an arm toward Kara’s side of the bed and finds it cold. While that usually was a bummer, the rich smell of coffee in the air could only mean one thing.

She rolls out of bed, sleepily shuffling on her slippers and slipping her robe on. The slippers are ridiculous pink fluffy things with angry cat faces that Kara said fit her perfectly. The look on the blonde’s face when she put them on was worth the exasperation Lena felt. She refused to say she had grown fond of how they looked next to Kara’s golden retriever slippers every night they came home after a long day of work.

She follows the rich smell to the kitchen when the coffee grinder just comes to a halt and finds herself stopped in the middle of her tracks as she traces the strong muscles on her wife’s back with her eyes. Kara, who must have heard her, is intently looking into the grinder with that familiar furrow in her brow. 

Lena smiles, knowing that the blonde was using her X-ray vision to judge when the grounds had reached perfect consistency, and quietly takes a seat at the counter across from her. 

Kara started making coffee for Lena long before they were married. Back they were just friends, just friends who could not keep their eyes off each other. Back when there was a huge S-shaped secret that separated the two of them. 

It all started when Lena sipped the coffee Jess had brought her and sighed in disappointment. Kara had zeroed in and demanded to know why in that utterly genuine and caring way of hers. 

Most people know that Lena drinks her coffee black. But it’s so much more complicated than that.

Lena, completely aware of the luxuries her adopted life had brought her along with the challenges, was utterly spoiled when it came to coffee. She fancied herself a coffee connoisseur and it irked her to no end that people thought they could just get her any cup of black coffee and think it would taste the same.

Coffee, especially with nothing to mask it, was an art. The coffee plant had to be raised a certain way and every way changed its chemical composition. Different estates raised different flavors of beans because of the hardness of the water and the makeup of the soil. Then, the beans had to be roasted at a particular temperature to a specific point (Lena has learned the hard way that most dark roasts just meant burnt). 

But that was just the beginning. Once the beans actually reach the coffee maker, they should be ground to the correct consistency to match the method of brewing. Then, the amount of time brewing and temperature of water determined the acidity of the cup.

It was so difficult for her to acquire a cup of coffee that she truly liked that Lena just put up with mediocrity and disappointment.

Until Kara came around. (Lena took a moment to reflect how she had settled with mediocrity for a lot of things until Kara came around.)

After Lena expressed her disapproval in an overdrawn rant, Kara somehow acquired the most perfect coffee in an unmarked cup. When questioned, the blonde had become so flustered that Lena had to drop her questioning despite her desperate need to acquire more of the excellent brew

It wasn’t until a betrayal and a fight and a reconciliation later that Lena learned how Kara had flown to the Hawaiian estates where Lena’s favorite beans were grown, purchased them, and spent days experimenting with her laser vision on small batches of beans before ending up with the perfect medium roast. Kara then used her super senses to try to match the coffee’s ground consistency and brew length to produce the perfect cup of coffee for Lena

When Kara told her after the dust had settled from their fight and they had spent a night apologizing and learning about each other, Lena cried. She remembered the way the morning light illuminated Kara’s face in a soft glow and the warmth in her blue eyes as she showed Lena the skills she had specifically honed just so Lena could have a nice cup of coffee. 

Kara had become so flustered by Lena’s sudden tears that she completely obliterated the beans into ash. Luckily, Lena’s counters were spared and the sheepish blonde was able to perfectly roast a second batch.

The same blonde beams at her now as Lena receives a piping hot mug from Kara. She snorts with affection at the mug Kara had chosen today; it proudly proclaimed “#1 Girlfriend!” and was covered in a mess of glittery paint. 

She takes a sip as she locks eyes with the ocean-blue ones of her wife.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to share these writings by BiFelicia's fics that have brought me a lot of comfort and happiness during tough times in my life (if you haven't, definitely check out her writing!!). I wanted to attempt to do something similar during these tough times.


	2. Eggs, Sunny Side Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara attempts to fry an egg with her laser vision  
> and why she is no longer allowed to cook anything with her laser vision except in a lab or making coffee

Lena stood and just stared at the exploded remains of her stove, counters, and cabinets. A million questions raced through her head, which was impressive considering she had yet to have her morning coffee. 

“Why?” she managed to settle on and croak at the figure covered in debris and ash.

“I thought it’ll be easy compared to roasting your coffee beans!” Two bright blue eyes blinked at her, the only recognizable parts of Lena’s girlfriend. Everywhere else on the blonde was covered in gray soot or white plaster.

The only logical follow-up that Lena could muster was “How?”.

A sooty hand went up to ruffle sheepishly at equally sooty hair. Lena inwardly winced at the ash dropping from the hair. Kara flashed a sheepish smile of teeth at Lena, the whites brighter than usual. 

The answer was not forthcoming. Lena sighed, crossed her arms, and arched an eyebrow. “Kara?”

The named blonde’s sheepish look morphed into the big teary blue eyes in response to her girlfriend’s well-practiced look that sent billionaire CEOs to their knees. Kara scooted closer to her unimpressed girlfriend. Lena took a step gingerly away from the soot monster. Kara looked worse than last year when she had flown inland to help fight the worst wildfires California had seen.

“ITriedCookingWithMyLaserEyes” Kara said in one extreme rush of breath as she blinked big blue puppy dog eyes at her girlfriend. A big pout graced her face, willing her girlfriend to not get upset at the utter destruction of her kitchen.

“You tried to cook an egg with your laser vision?” Lena was a little regretful at the tone of her inquiry because Kara seemed to wilt a little more. Still...it was only 7AM and it didn’t seem like Lena would be getting her coffee soon. What was Kara thinking?

“It works for the coffee beans! I thought that since I could control it well enough for coffee beans, then it would be safer than using the sto-” Kara and Lena shared a wince at the last time Kara had tried using an oven to cook a frozen pizza. It was....why Kara moved in.

Big teary blue eyes met Lena’s. “I can fix it!” Kara said, hurriedly. Then, the familiar crinkle appeared as the blonde tried to figure out how.

Lena softened. 

A million memories flooded Lena’s mind. A foreboding mansion filled with dark heavy furniture and equally dark luxurious rugs. Hundreds of delicate, valuable baubles she could not touch. A brother returning home for the first time in months. An excited leap. A broken vase. Terror. The cold of Lillian’s eyes. 

“It’s okay.” She couldn’t fight the urge to lean toward the ash-covered blonde and smooth out the crinkle with her thumb, coming away with sooty fingers. “It’s okay,” she repeated, this time drawing the blonde toward her.

“I’ll get you dirty!” Kara exclaimed as she was tugged into a hug, even though she could have perfectly held her ground. She never used her superhuman strength against Lena.

Kara blinked at her predicament as her girlfriend, still warm and soft from sleep, wrapped her in a hug. This was not what Kara expected when her focus flickered and her laser vision pierced through the egg and right into the pipe pumping gas into the stove. Not that Kara was complaining of course. This was highly preferable to the terrifying arched eyebrow.

Kara sank into the hug. The ash turned her girlfriend’s white sleeping tank gray wherever Kara touched her. She winced. 

“I’m sorry, Lena.” 

Kara meant it. She knew how much of an accomplishment this place was to Lena. Kara was lucky, she found a safe place and home with the Danvers almost immediately after losing her first. It took Lena over 20 years to find and build a place that truly felt safe. It took Lena over 20 years to find a place to call home. 

Kara added an extra squeeze to her hug, taking a big inhale of Lena’s scent. It grounded her against the sadness she felt every time she thought of Lena’s past. 

“Kara.” Said blonde’s ears perked up at the note of amusement in Lena’s voice. “As much as I love being covered in ash, let’s get cleaned up for some breakfast. Shall we?”

Kara gave one last squeeze before looking into Lena’s eyes. “I am really sorry I ruined your home.”

Lena gave a mirthful smile and leaned forward to peck Kara on the lips, which the blonde had cleaned in an effort to keep soot from getting in her mouth.

“Darling, you are my home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my best friend as a follow-up to CH1. Once again, thanks for making your way through this completely unedited mess! Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


	3. Woven

Everyone knows of Supergirl’s iconic blazing red cape.

They know it’s bulletproof, fireproof, and practically as indestructible as the hero that wears it.

What they don’t know is that it is Kara Zor-El’s last piece of home.

Every baby received one in Krypton. For months before, the members of the family came together to weave meaning into every strand. Well wishes, love, hope, and intentions were whispered into the fabric as it formed in the hands of those who promised to always be there for the newborn babe.

And even when they could not be, the blanket would be there.

Kara remembered standing with all of the House of El, murmuring all the love she had to offer as a thirteen year old. The adventures she couldn’t wait to have with her baby cousin, the sights she wanted to show him, the foods she couldn’t wait to share with him, the other members of the family she was sure he would love. 

She remembered his parents weaving their tears and blessings into the fabric as they placed him in the pod. 

It was tradition, once the baby was grown and no longer in need, to pass the cape along to someone else who needed it more.

Ever growing the love and well wishes woven in the fabric. Creating a tradition of passing on the good that had been received.

As estranged the last son of Krypton had been, he had unknowingly followed the old ways of Krypton when he gifted the fabric to Kara in her early Supergirl days. 

Kara Zor-El ran her hands tenderly over the red fabric, the slight shimmering betraying that the material was not quite of earthly origins. She thought of the fights she had been through with it, the people she had lost. She clutched the fabric; it had literally covered her back through it all.

Even when Kal had been turned against her and Alex seemingly lost to her, and the world as she knew it gone, she always had the familiar red fabric to hold on to.

But now, Kara stood with a new suit. 

And there was no need for a fluttering red cape.

Kara smiled softly as she smoothed out the fabric, whispering new promises and declarations of love. It was time for it to be passed on once more.

She touched down softly onto the balcony, the lights inside expected even at the late hour. 

She knew she made mistakes. And so did Lena.

But they had time to talk, and time to heal.

Until then, she placed the gift box containing the blanket that was once hers onto the ground. She tapped on the glass and was gone before Lena raised her head.

Lena might know the significance of the blanket from all of the data Lex had collected, or she might not. It didn’t matter so much to Kara.

The promises and blessings would be with Lena, protecting her, even if she wasn’t ready to hear them yet.

Kara could wait for the rest. For Lena, she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> https://laurasimonsdaughter.tumblr.com/post/633050994808422401/in-a-piece-of-scottish-folklore-from-selkirk-it


	4. Death and the Girl-of-Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit darker; not really fluff. Death is a character, but no major character deaths

Death knows Kara Zor-El.

Okay, Death knows everyone, technically. 

But Death knows Kara Zor-El especially well.

Death saw her blast off in a pod, just inches out of reach.

Normally, Death would leave, knowing that sooner or later, it would be Kara’s turn to be visited. Death visited everyone eventually.

Except, the pod was knocked off course and sent Kara’s pod spinning into the Phantom Zone. The area had many names as a midway between Death’s world and Kara’s. Death knows it better as the Between.

Death hovered close by, at first merely curious. Then, Death found themself returning often to peer into the pod’s window.

Death had claimed many people before, of all ages. Death had visited babies and elderly alike. Death had taken the rich and poor in equal measure.

But Death had never spent time with anyone, learned anyone’s face. Death memorized the planes of Kara’s face and the twitch of her eyes underneath closed eyelids. Death memorized the strands of color in her hair.

For the first time that Death could remember, there was something, somebody, to return to.

Death felt a keen sense of loss when the pod reawakened and sent the girl away from the Between. It…troubled Death. Death didn’t think that loss was something that could be felt. Death brought loss, they should have been immune to feeling it too.

Death found themself taking their time when it came to collecting people. Death found themself wondering about the little girl, lost so long in the stars. Where did she end up?

Such is the curse of being Death. Death visits every single person, but only once. Death would not get to watch their little lost star girl grow up.

Years went by. Death performed their tasks. Death went all over the world, every planet, saw all there was to see through a single moment at the end of life for billions of beings.

Death found themself in Midvale, comforting a little boy with eyes filled with starlight. Death held him as they watched his body lowered into the ground.

Suddenly, a glint of starlight caught Death’s eye. There, in the distance, was the little girl who was once lost among the stars.

She had changed. The face that Death spent so many years memorizing had matured, exchanging the roundness of childhood for the beginnings of a strong jawline and determined brow. The bronze and brown hair seemed to have absorbed the starlight, shining brightly in the daylight. But she was there.

Death let out a breath they didn’t realize they ever held.

She was there.

Death had never seen someone grow.

Death would revisit their girl-of-starlight often over the years while collecting casualties from battles. Every time they would marvel at the hero the little girl became, so strong and majestic in her cape of red. Despite how Death ached from the brief glances, Death was glad the girl was too strong for them to ever near her.

Death lingered as long as they dared, holding onto the passing souls for just a while longer every time so Death could drink in the sight of the starlight-girl.

There more hauntings reported that year than any other. The mortals marveled that it must have been due to warming temperatures globally releasing gases that were once bound.

Death’s superiors knew better.

It happened sometimes. A Death got too attached to the living, got too attached to feeling. It compromised them. 

It corrupted them from the inside out.

There was no keeping a Death once they cared.

So Death found themselves stripped of their duty and tucked neatly into a mortal body. Death could only wonder what would become of their girl-made-of-starlight.

————————–

“And Supergirl was there, too!”

Lena Luthor faltered in her step, a brief stutter that no one would have noticed. There was something infinitely familiar about the girl in the tame pink cardigan. She shook herself mentally as she moved to pass the girl. 

“And who might you be?”

There was no way she knew the girl. She would’ve remembered a face like that.

Yet…

“Um. I’m Kara Danvers.”


End file.
